all these things that i've done
by baichan
Summary: Cuba has been said and done. Erik never turned and Charles can still walk, both agreeing to open an institute for all mutants. The first children they invite to be students are a gang of homeless kids struggling to survive in New York. Their leader, Scott Summers.
1. i am so much older than i can take

They thought it would be easy to find a gang of mutants in New York. They thought _children _with abilities such as theirs would make a stink and even the news in a city like this.

"I remember the boy being here." Charles said, arms crossed as he examined the room and its unsavory occupants.

Men smoking and drinking themselves to an early grave. Shady folk making deals and hustling money. Boisterous laughing coming from the pool table.

Erik doesn't say anything just looks around as Charles subtly scanned the people in the room.

A few of them paused, twitching in their actions.

Charles stopped at one man.

He was shuffling cards with an easy smile on his face.

"That's the _boy_?"

"Uh, no. But he's seen him, and rather recently too."

Erik nods and pulls up a chair to the table and sits.

"H-hey, I was, -"

"No you were leaving."

The drunk man dealing with the cards guy stands and leaves.

"'Ey, excuse moi, but I was just in the middl' of sometin."

Erik smirks, "And now you're not."

The man smirks and leans back, feet on the table. He holds one card between his fingers.

"Now 'ow can I 'elp you monsieurs?"

Charles smiles and leans forward so his elbow rests on the table, he places his hands so his index finger touches his temple and the rest of his hand is curled around his mouth.

_We're here looking for a boy._

The man falls forward, cringing and holding his head in his hand.

_Have you seen him recently?_

Charles implants the idea of the boy, scrawny, young.

Red glasses.

The man's face shuts down as he steals himself.

"'Nd what could two fine gent'eman such as yourselves 'ant 'ith a boy?"

It's a loaded question and Charles grimaces slightly.

"I want to help them. Offer them shelter and protection."

"Them?"

Charles smiles, sees his eyes, the way little barely there sparks flicker as he plays with the cards in his hands.

"Yes, Scott and the gang of children he protects. Very noble of him."

Charles leans back.

"If you need a place to stay we can offer that to _you _also."

The man smiles as images of a mansion, large and pristine fills his head, people - mutants - training their special abilities. It's a sanctuary, for people like them.

The man smirks and tilts his head up, red irises flash in their black background.

"It sounds good and 'ou two 'ook 'ike nice men.

"I didn' know abou' the ot'ers, just Scott. 'E comes ta me, not vice versa, we meet at tis address."

The man writes it on a piece of paper and a pen he pulls from inside his coat.

"Meet 'us tere at six."

He slides it over.

"Thank you, and please believe me when I say we only have Scott's best interest at heart, so please cancel the surprise attack, Remy. You play- no _win _poker. You must know I'm being sincere."

"'t's Gambit," Remy frowns, "And I 'ave a feelin' I'd _lose _agai'st you, monsieur."

Remy smirks then and tilts his hat over his long dark hair.

"I worry 'bout 'im ya know? 'E's so _young._ That's why if 'e agrees ta go wit' I'll go 'ith, if just to che'k it out."

Charles smiles as they stand to leave.

"As you wish."

* * *

Scott Summers was doing the traditional bump and grab, a thing he'd picked up after almost a year on the streets. It wasn't the most honorable thing but he did what he to.

After scoring three wallets he runs into an empty alleyway to see what he found.

Two were useless, filled with pictures. The next had a dollar.

Scott smiled as he pocketed the money and dropped he wallets, kicking them into a corner with some old newspapers.

It was enough for some milk and bread, maybe even some chocolate and a soda.

The winds whipped past his face as he made his way back to others. It was getting cold, he'd have to start working towards getting some coats and blankets and maybe some extra just in case Kitty or even he gets sick.

He'd see if Gambit has anything for him and then maybe Jack. Of course if that doesn't work there are always ... Other unsavory options.

Scott shivers.

In the meantime, he has a meeting at six and some hungry kids to feed.

* * *

Groceries in hand Scott makes his way back to the temporary shelter they were currently staying in. Bobby grabbed the food from him and looked through the paper bag.

"Did'ya get any sweets?"

Scott smiled, "Ya, got some hard candies."

Bobby grinned, "Sweet."

Ororo came over and looked over the bag, her silver hair was getting longer than it used to be, really starting to curl as it reached her chin.

Her piercing gaze scanned him over. She always seems to know when he's been doing something less than legal.

"Hey, Ro, I'm fine."

Sighing she seems to give up and smiles at him.

"Scott!" Little Kitty runs over and hugs him.

Piotr follows quickly, holding her ragged stuffed bear, one of the few things she had when Piotr found her.

Scott scans his group of runaways and castoffs. It's amazing they found each other and have survived for as long as they had.

"Hey Kitty, what's wrong?"

Kitty pouts at him, tears drying on her face, "Piotr, ripped my bear!"

Piotr pouts, something the sturdy boy manages to make look absolutely pathetic and sad.

"I am sorry, Китти."

Scott sighs and takes the ripped bear from Piotr's large hands.

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll fix it tomorrow."

She stops crying and stares at him, eyes wide and innocent, "You promise?"

Scott smiles tiredly, "Ya squirt, I promise."

Kitty giggles and phases through him to see what Bobby has.

Piotr shuffles guilty, "If, can help?"

Scott sighs, the boy's broken English makes it difficult to get him a job, even if he can pass as older.

"Can _I _help, Peter."

Piotr flushes, "да, can I help?"

Scott ruffles his hair. Piotr is a good kid, helps take care of Kitty, even though they're almost the same age.

"No, I've got it Peter."

Peter nods and then rushes after Kitty.

Scott watches as they each take a piece of the sweet from Bobby. The extra cents from his purchase are loose in his pocket. He thinks that they'll be enough to get the thread and needle they'll need but he was going to put it into getting the new coats that they sorely need.

Sighing he turns to see Ororo still watching.

He smiles, "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Ororo narrows her eyes but nods and turns to join the others. Scott smiles at her back. Seeing how much trust she puts in him and knowing her past, Scott really appreciates it.

Standing and stretching he looks at the others, "Hey where's Warren?"

Ororo looks over, "He said something about visiting his father."

Scott nods.

Warren ran away after his father freaked over his wings. Warren went back one time after the group when Scott was sick to get some money for a doctor. His father expressed that he still loved him but was extremely harsh over the wings. Whenever Warren needs something though he'll go to his father.

He only does it in extreme situations.

He must have been noticing the cold too.

Scott goes over to get his candy, thinking about how he wishes Warren could go home.

As much as he likes Warren and as much as he helps, Scott wishes that he didn't have to worry about him. That he could just know that he was safe.

Turning to the cheap clock that they had he saw that it was getting close to six. Oh well at least that made one less sandwich to make tonight.

"Who wants something to eat?"

Kitty and Bobby both cheer. Scott laughs.

* * *

Looking around the alleyway where he usually meets Gambit, Scott walks down as quietly as he can. Getting mugged would help nothing.

"Scott? Boy?"

Scott turns, smiling to see Gambit.

"Hey Gambit, good to see ya-"

He stops and frowns, seeing the two men with him.

_Hello Scott, we've been looking for you._


	2. i need direction to perfection,

Telepath. Like Jack.

"Gambit?"

"'Ey boy, I brought som' men who 'ant to ta'k ta ya."

Scott crosses his arms and keeps the entrance to the street in view.

"I'm listening."

The man who radiates friendliness and warmth with red cheeks and a bright smile takes a step forward, arm extended.

"Hello, my name is Charles."

Scott flinches back and Charles drops his hand and clears his throat, for some reason obviously flustered.

"Right sorry, well how are you? As I said me and my friend," Charles gestures to the man standing next to Gambit, looking gruff like one of Jack's high up associates, "Erik, have been looking for you."

"You were the one in my -"

Charles interrupts beaming, "Ah, head yes, I was. I'm a -"

Scott narrows his eyes, "Telepath, you're a telepath."

Erik snickers silently and strides so he's closer to Charles.

Charles flushes and clears his throat again, "Well yes, right you've had a run in before and I understand if you don't trust me, but we came looking for you."

Scott sizes the men up, Erik, who Scott is sure also has a 'special ability'. He doesn't seem to be invincible or packing heat though so he's sure he can handle him. Taking a breath he works on shutting his forethoughts to nothing and focuses on the feeling of the man poking around.

'_Stop. Get out.'_

The man winces but does as was asked of him and then marvels at Scott.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating."

Scott smirks, "I have my tricks.

"So, you were looking for me, got a job or something?"

"Or something," Charles frowns, "we want to offer you and your friends an invi -"

Scott jerks, "Wait what, friends?"

"Ay, apparent'y you've been ho'ding out on me."

Scott hunches over himself, "How do you know that?"

Erik straightens and slowly approaches.

"If you would just let him finish Charles would tell you that we're opening an institute for children with 'special gifts' and a sanctuary with opportunities and help for adults of the similar ilk."

Pausing Erik gauges Scott's reaction, looking just a little pleased with his apparent interest.

"My friend picked up on your distressed, if unintentional cry for help. We also noted several young mutants in very close range.

"It was apparent what was happening and we are _offering _you a home, offering _all _of them a home even if they aren't mutant."

Scott is very still, mind processing the information.

A safe _home. _Somewhere where he wouldn't have to worry about feeding Kitty and Piotr. Where he didn't have to worry about anyone getting sick or freezing to death. Where he didn't have to worry about Ororo or Kitty or even Piotr getting picked up off the streets by a predator.

They would be safe.

But...

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Erik smiles, "Suspicion like that makes for good leaders."

Scott scowls.

Charles clears his throat once again.

"Well Erik, I wasn't being entirely honest with how Scott got my attention. Yes, I heard a mental cry for help but I was already _looking _for him."

Scott reeled back from the kind looking man.

"B-but why?"

Charles smiled softly at him, looking excited and placating and entirely too content.

"You brother Alex Summers asked me to look for you."

Scott jerks as if he'd been slapped.

"Alex is dead."

Charles shakes his head and reaches out with his mind, offering images of his brother, older and happy if a little gruff looking. Scott's mind wrap around these thoughts with a cracked psyche, pulling them in consuming them like he's a man in a desert who found a tall glass of water.

"Alex..." Scott whimpers, clutching his and sinking to his knees.

Surprisingly it's not Charles who first goes to him or even Erik who's still staring in disbelief and even a little anger at Charles. It's Gambit.

"Ah, ma chérie, as muc' as I appreciate you'r' compan' ah, think you shou'd find your brot'er."

Scott bites his lip and nods, "Okay."

* * *

Scott walks back slowly to the group, he doesn't know how to convince the others or even himself it'll be okay. He doesn't know where his responsibilities lie, if he has to give up one or the other. His brother or his _family._

He thinks about, mulls over the possibility of being scorned by Ororo, rebuffed by Bobby, being begged by Kitty.

But his _brother. _His brother is his _last _family member. His brother who used, from what he can remember, helped teach him to play baseball. Who used to hold his hand as they _walked onto a plane that, flames on the parachute, his mother's eyes as she tied them together, his parent's last goodbyes -_

'_We love you -_

"Scott?"

Scott sobs. He wonders when he had sunk to the ground and when he had started crying, arms crossed over his face to an almost suffocating degree, a trick he had learned in the orphanage to muffle and hide it.

"W-Warren?"

Warren's handsome face, haloed by blonde hair is staring down at him.

"Scott, you're crying."

Scott flushes and wipes away some of the snot and tears from his face.

"I just - you never cry."

That wasn't true, but Scott tried his hardest not to cry in front of Kitty or Piotr. He needed to be strong for them and they helped him be strong.

He would give up his brother for them.

"Warren."

"Right, sorry."

Warren kneels down and grabs Scott gently by his forearm, helping him stand.

Rubbing at his face one last time, Scott turns the conversation, "So how did the visit with your father go?"

Warren shifts uneasily as they slowly make their way to the others, "It was fine, good even."

Scott gives an honest smile, "That's good, Warren. Great even."

Warren grins back and shakes his head, "Ya."

It's quiet for moment, silence impregnating the atmosphere around them as they ignore the hustle and bustle of the city.

"I think he wants me to return home."

Scott stops and turns, it's everything he could hope for Warren but it leaves a thickness in his throat and tear at his heart, "That's really great Warren, you'd be safe."

Warren has a heartbroken look in his eyes, "Scott, -"

Scott stops him, "I'd miss you, but you'd be safe and that would make me happy."

Warren sighs, "I'd worry about you guys."

Scott smiles the smile of an adult with a broken heart knowing it's for the best, "But we wouldn't have to worry about you."

Warren looks down and nods.

They continue on their walk, holding each others arms tightly.

* * *

They're greeted with stares and hugs and Scott is sure Ororo knows he was crying even though his face _has _to be clear by now. He has enough experience to look calm and collected.

Bobby's watching him too though and it's strange, it's like they all know he's hiding something, even Warren is starting to look at him differently.

Maybe it's just the way he's fidgeting or maybe it's just his imagination.

Clearing his throat in a similar manner to Charles, the comparison making him cringe, he looks to Kitty and Piotr.

"Hey, you two, why don't you go listen to the radio for a bit?"

Kitty brightens and beyond his composure, even Piotr seems excited. He never lets them listen to the radio past eight.

Bobby stands to join them but Scott grabs his sleeve.

Looking at the older Warren and slightly younger Ororo and Bobby, Scott says, "We need to talk."

* * *

They sit next to him on the pile of blankets and an old, torn, and dirty in ways that make Scott regret ever finding it, mattress that makes up their sleeping area.

"I was approached today when I went to see Gambit."

Scott has told them about Gambit and even a little about Jack, but only Ororo knows what _else _he does. Warren and Bobby might have an inkling but they never confronted him about it or talked about it in front of him so he takes his blessings where he can in their hoped ignorance.

They nod faithfully, ears open.

"There were two men with him."

Ororo does a quick scan and eyes his grazed hands and red cheeks.

He smiles at her, "They didn't ruff me up, Ro.

"They offered me - _us_, you, Kitty, Piotr - a place at their school."

Ororo's eyebrows shoot up. Warren, the oldest in the group, furrows his brow questioningly.

Bobby asks, "So what, tell them to back off. They don't want us."

Warren makes a small consensus of agreement.

Scott breaths in sharply, "No but they _do._

"It's a school for people like _us. _W-with 'special abilities'."

"What?" Warren asks.

It doesn't seem possible, no one ever wants them, at least nothing for good as Scott has attested too.

"It's not too far," Scott isn't sure how he knows this but he has an inkling it had to do with that telepath, "just a two hour drive. Three maybe four tops."

Ororo finally speaks up, "Scott, you seem to be seriously considering this. Why?"

Scott grins shakingly at her, she always gets right to the point and he appreciates, usually.

He breathes through his nose and it sniffles. He adjusts his glasses and rubs his eyes.

They're all watching him and Scott's crying quietly, tears falling slowly.

He takes a deep breath, "M-my br-brother is staying there."

They're eyes all widen.

Ororo approaches him, wraps her skinny, dark arms around him, the thin silvery hair growing sparsely blurs as the tears really start to come.

"I-I th-thought h-he was de-dead."

She clutches him closer so Scott can feel the static she tends to radiate, jumping along his arms and nose.

"I thought he was dead." he whispers.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey peeps, I was just popping in to discuss a few things. First off, I just want to be sure people know that I'm going to try make the prices and money stuff related to the _sixties_. That's why Scott could get bread and milk for under a dollar. Secondly, thanks to my first (and _only_) reviewer roguemags for the review and yes, thirdly I considered putting Rogue, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler in, but, it just didn't work. **

**Thank you all for reading and please drop a review if you can spare the time dearies!) **


	3. when there's no where else to run

"Do you think he'll come back?" Erik asks honestly.

They set up another meeting for the next day, Gambit deciding to keep an eye on them offered them a place to stay.

They refused.

Gambit then followed them to their hotel and got - broke in - the room across from them. He was also joining them tomorrow.

Charles, who was currently laying back on the bed, hummed.

"Hm, yes, I'm quite positive of it."

Erik shifts so his head is tilted to a skeptical angle and his arms are crossed.

"How can you be so sure of it?"

Charles opens one stunningly blue eye to peer at him.

"I am absolutely, one-hundred percent sure that Scott will come to us tomorrow because we now offer him the two things he needs, darling."

"Oh and what's that?"

Charles closes his lid slowly as a sly smile stretches across his face.

"Love and security."

* * *

Gambit was calling any contacts he thought could help. Pulling any strings he could puppet. Folding his chips in for favors owed.

He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or amazed at the lack of what was found and what he _did _find.

Most people couldn't find anything on the two men except a few rumors about the CIA and Cuba, both very alarming prospects for young Scott and even Gambit himself.

But then he asked about an _Alex Summers._ One of his 'friends' was able to pull up a file. He was incarcerated for an 'unexplainable' accident that he was 'somehow' involved in that resulted in the death of a known murderer. At the time, even with his youth he had been considered dangerous enough to be placed in an adult facility and then solitary until he was released to the government. He was then the charge of Charles Xavier until he recently turned eighteen.

Gambit shook his head.

"Boy, Ah don't kno' wha' you've got'en yourself 'n."

He was just glad that the institute had at least checked out.

* * *

Scott had fallen asleep, the excitement of the day running him ragged and exhausted.

"We should do it." Ororo says to Bobby and Warren.

Warren looks down guiltily and Bobby huffs.

"Are you crazy?" he almost shouts.

Ororo glares at him when Scott twitches in his sleep.

Bobby scowls and hisses, "It was his rule to trust no one and now he want us to move to some - some _school?_ So - so _what?_ He can see his stupid fucking brother who he didn't even know was _alive _until an _hour _ago?"

Ororo sighs, "I know, but he believed his whole family burned to death."

She looks up at him, eyes sad and hopeful, "Now he has a _chance._ A chance that _extends _to us."

Sighing, she shifts so Scott is cradled in her arms, "Do you know what he _does _for us?"

Bobby sighs, "He makes sure we all have a chance to be better when we're older."

He huffs, it's a lecture Scott tends to give them whenever they (Bobby) start to edge towards jobs on the less than legal side.

Ororo nods, "He wants us to have a _future,_ Bobby. One he believes is not available to him."

Bobby crosses his arms, "I don't get _why, _we're all freaks. We'll never have normal lives."

Ororo sighs, "He's giving us a chance."

Looking down at Scott she runs her slender hand through his hair.

"He does things that I do not think I would have the strength to survive."

Bobby looks down in guilt, thinking of all the times Scott came back bruised and bloody.

"What he's given up for us," Ororo continues, "what's been _taken _from him."

Bobby swallows, tries not to think of what else Scott does when he comes home with suddenly enough money to fix whatever crisis is happening that month. When he has that pained almost smile that's so goddamned heartbreaking.

"He shouldn't have to go through that." Warren says quietly from the corner he was huddling in as Ororo and Bobby argued, trying to be as small as you could possibly be with a hunched back.

Bobby nods in agreement.

"Is it agreed then? We will go?"

Bobby and Warren look at her.

Bobby nods again.

Warren hesitates. His father wants him back. He'd be safe.

Scott groans in his sleep and cuddles closer to Storm.

"Ya." he whispers.

His father could wait.

Groaning, Warren cracks his neck and out of his ragged trench coat. Wings, spreading past his arm length, flutter as he stretches them, much to Kitty's delight who runs back in the room at the feathery rustle.

It wasn't like he didn't have his own mode of transportation.

* * *

Alex Summers was currently not a happy camper.

"Hey Bozo," he groan out, "why did we have to get up so early?"

Hank rolls his eyes and swings out of the tree he was climbing.

"Because, Alex, Mr. Xavier is expecting us perform at our best at all times."

Alex huffs as he finishes last rep of sit-ups.

Raven is already done and starting on her laps, practicing morphing while she's moving. She's actually doing pretty well until one of turns out to be wearing high-heels.

High heels and gravel apparently don't mix. Huh, who knew.

"I know but did we really have to get up at _six?"_

Hank smirks, "What, you didn't have an early wake up call in prison?"

Alex scowls, "Sorry, no one really bothered the kid in solitary."

Hank sighs rearing himself up to be the bigger man, "Look, I'm sorry, but this is important to Charles and I'd now he'll be proud if we keep it up."

Alex raises and brow and crosses his arms.

"Enough to let us through a party?"

Raven laughs at him in the background as she does her third lap.

Hank smirks, "Sure Alex."

Alex stretches a bit and grabs his water bottle, not quite ready to leave the shade of the trees.

"So... What is old brain doing anyway?"

Hank gives him an exasperated look at 'old brain'.

Alex grins.

"He' going to recruit a group of young mutants in New York."

Alex's grin turns shark like, "Fresh meat?"

Hank rolls his eyes and starts to climb back on his tree, "Ya Alex, sure, fresh meat.

"Oh and you might want to start on your laps, Raven seems to be done."

Alex turns and sees Raven walking towards them, Sean already starting on his laps.

Alex groans but jogs off to join him.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and to the one who corrected me, thanks for pointing it out!**

**Please drop off a review darlings!~)**


	4. if you can hold on, hold on

It's morning in New York City and a small group of children prepare for what might as well be the end of life as they know it.

They had one torn duffel bag of things to carry and it was pretty heavy. Definitely too much for Kitty even though Scott would have prefered her having it. Staring at the open sack of stuff he reorganized it for the third time and decided that Warren would carry it.

Ororo and Warren were watching him while Bobby was down by the harbour in order to attempt to secure a job incase they came back.

Scott knew it wouldn't go well and if it did he'd probably have to become a sailor as he was too quickly outgrowing the grunt work and sail far, far away from them. He received constant comments about about how he was getting closer to legal from his co-workers since Bobby lied about his age.

But hey, at least Kitty and Piotr wouldn't go hungry.

Sighing Scott zipped it up and turned. Kitty and Piotr were sitting in the corner sneaking looks at him under Ororo and Warren's watchful gaze. They were playing a game with a piece of chalk that Bobby had swiped from a bistro he had briefly done some odd jobs at.

Walking over Scott sat with them.

"Are you leaving?" Kitty asked him with wide eyes.

Scott smiled at her and pulled her towards him in a hug.

"We're all going."

Kitty frowned, "I don't want to go."

"You don't even know where we're going."

"Don't wanna."

Scott sighed, "It's supposed to be a nice place where we can be normal."

"But we're not."

"I know but none of the people there are so that would make us normal."

Kitty tilts her head, her brown hair in desperate need of a wash, something that was getting harder the colder it got, "They're all like us?"

"I think so."

Kitty smiles, "Do they want to adopt us?"

That made Scott freeze, even while not knowing exactly who 'they', were that seemed to be Kitty's first priority.

"I don't know, do you want them too?"

Kitty shrugged and leaned against him, "I don't know."

Their tense silence was interrupted by Bobby storming in, hissing curses.

Ororo glared at him as he joined the gathered group.

"Don't swear."

Bobby glared at her then sighed, rubbing his forehead and carding his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Ro."

Scott cleared his throat, "Thanks. Thanks so much."

Ororo's expression and maybe even Bobby's softened.

"Scott..."

Scott shook his head, switching tracks quickly, "Look, I realize that this is a big risk, so I want us to have a plan."

Everyone's attention was on him, even Piotr's whose sight barely ever wavered from Kitty.

Scott addressed her first, "Kitty, if things go bad I want you to get out. Anyway possible. Go through a car, walk through a wall, it doesn't matter just get out and away okay?"

Kitty nods, looking up from where she's leaning against him.

"Piotr, I want you to follow, barrel through any obstacles that Kitty can just walk through and make sure she's okay.

"Warren, you need to follow them. I want you to take the supplies too, okay?"

Warren nods.

"Ororo, Bobby, I need you to defend them. Follow but make it as difficult as possible for anyone else too. Then once you're sure no ones behind you make it as foggy as possible and then stop using your 'abilities'."

Bobby finding no obvious fault in the plan but needing to question him, asks the only one he has.

"What about you?"

Scott straightens uncomfortably, "I'll be with you and Ororo if I can but what I can do is more... Dangerous.

"I'm going to fight."

Ororo scowls, "That is your plan? To _sacrifice _yourself?"

Scott doesn't frown, doesn't smile, "We're leaving because of my brother. I'm not stupid, you guys weren't even really considering it until I mentioned A-Alex," It was still so unreal to say _his_ name like he was alive, "It's _my _job to keep you guys safe. To make sure you're fed and healthy and I just need you to be _safe."_

She still looks upset but Ororo backs down. Scott's glad because he thinks it means she understands.

Shifting Scott once again changes the subject, "I also don't want you tell them what you can do, until we trust them."

Warren stretches and restricts his wings, the feathers white like the angels Scott had dreamed of when he was little.

Something that Scott had thought long buried and squished as he sunk lower and farther until he had been begging for money on his knees made his heart crack and move in his chest and emotion well up as he looked at his scrappy group.

It was strange to be _hoping _again.

* * *

Gambit stood next to the two men who had, of all things, a Volkswagen Bus. The '63 model with the supposedly new 1500 engine.

It was a bit flower child for him but the way it was painted, so coldly and professionally with white and black, and the clean standard of the inside convinced Gambit that it was only being used out of convenience.

The softer one, Charles, straightened, "They're approaching."

The convenience part was reinforced when a group of children led by Scott came out of seemingly nowhere.

They would need the extra room.

"So, boy, Ah, was led ta believ' you were bah yo'rself, when you 'ad a w'ole group o' youngins wit'ya."

Scott flushes and shifts subconsciously to stand between his 'youngins' and the three men.

"It was on a need to know basis."

Gambit smirked and shook his head.

Charles was surprised. He had detected at least three others but this group was much larger than expected.

"Are you all mutants?"

The word catches them by surprise, Scott flinching slightly at the word. Ororo hesitantly snakes her arm around his.

The oldest kid in the group, a tall kid with angelic feature answers, "That is... also, on a need to know basis."

Charles raises a brow and can't help the quick scan he does through their minds. Scott however, stops him.

'_This will be over ... don't you dare...'_

Clearing his throat and turning uncomfortably, Charles opened the door to the van.

"Right, well. Do you have any bags I could take?"

The oldest boy shifts but keeps the bag in his arms to himself.

Scott steps up, "We've got it."

Charles nods, "Right, well then, welcome aboard my friends."


	5. you're gonna bring yourself down

The car ride was long and boring. Kitty wouldn't stop talking about what she saw outside and Piotr nodded along dutifully.

Scott was pretty sure Piotr had no idea what she was saying because the others were all staring at her like their brains had melted in their heads.

Clearing his throat, Kitty sat down and away from the window.

" ... So, _Charles, _what do you want with us?"

Charles looked at him where previously he had been nodding to whatever Kitty had said, even responding and telling her odd little facts about whatever happened to catch her interest, much to her delight.

Charles smiled, "I'm opening a school and I wanted you to be my first student."

Scott tilted his head, "Because of my brother?"

"I thought it would be a good starting place, especially if your mutation is anything like _his._"

Scott's silent for a few moments as he curls up a bit, leaning into Ororo who was seated next to him.

"... What's his, uh - _mutation?_"

"Alex has the _unique _and, rather _powerful_ mutation of sending blasts of power from his body. Lately he's been able to redirect it through his hands although," and here Charles pauses to give him a once over, "it was rather volatile and uncontrollable before we started helping him control it."

Scott nods absently, instead thinking of his brother.

Kitty perks up, "Does Alex have hair like Scott?"

Scott shoots her a glare but she just pouts at him. Sighing he lets it go, it was a pretty safe question anyway.

Charles chuckles.

"No little one, his hair is very different," leaning forward from his seat he whispers to her like it's a juicy peice of gossip, "he's _blond_."

Kitty giggles and leans into a blushing Scott.

But, _yes, _Alex was blond as a kid.

Scott's heart begins a triple tempo. His _brother, _his only brother, is _alive _and _well._

And apparently so_, so, _close.

* * *

Hank had called them together - this time not in the clockwork of their usual schedule.

"Hm, well, Charles called me and -"

"We're getting new students!" Raven shouted, her face practically floating with excitement.

Sean smiles, his ginger hair flopping into his face, "Dude that's awesome? When are they coming?"

Hank smiles, a crooked one full of frustration and resentment , "Today! So _we _have to prepare rooms for at most five children!"

Alex's happy grin shrinks as he realizes the work ahead of them and although Sean sighs, the ginger and the shapeshifter remain overly excited. Alex tries to shoot them down with glares but it doesn't work. If only he had laser eyes.

Alex pins Hank with a 'you have to be freaking kidding' look and Hank returns it with a 'I don't have any say in it' deadpan.

Raven notices and laughs, "Don't worry you two, the rooms are mostly prepared, we just have to change some bed sheets and get the toys out of the basement."

Then Raven pauses and looks around thoughtfully, "And maybe clean up a bit..."

Alex sighs and slumps forward because _right, cleaning _just what he planned to do all day.

* * *

Scott doesn't trust Erik. He doesn't trust telepaths either but Charles seemed like one of those men in suits who would give beggar children like him extra money when they saw them or would not beat them up but maybe give them a dollar or two if they caught them pick-pocketing.

Or be the ones to caress and kiss and give large _tips _when they picked Scott out in dark and dirt alleys.

Okay so maybe Scott doesn't trust _either_ but _Erik_. Erik is _dangerous. _He is the type of man who will break you to bruises and shattered bones _when _they caught you stealing from them. He is the man who would take your last apple from you when your starving if he felt like he needed it.

He is the type of man who will look you in the eyes while doing whatever it is he paid for, like he knows its wrong but has been wronged himself too many times to stop.

Usually they pay big but leave fingerprints.

Scott likes to avoids those type of men.

(_Usually when they come to him in the dank place he finds 'costumors' they all seem to have one thing,_

_scars.)_

Scott narrows his eyes at Erik as Kitty chats to Charles about the whereabouts of the Russians in space.

He does not trust the man and he promises to watch him.

* * *

Erik thinks that the children are too ... put together.

He expected more of them to be like _Scott._

Suspicious, calculating, analyzing. To have that shadow in the way they move like they're avoiding being struck, in the way they talk like they're holding back the underbelly of the world, in the way they just - _exist_, like they've been broken but they have to keep _surviving _because there is nothing else _to _do.

Of course Erik doesn't think they have it easy, mutant children living on the streets? In what life is that easy? But the young one is chatting happily about nonsensical things while the boy built like some of Spain's finest bulls watches her intently. The boy with the angelic looks is almost _soft _looking, like he imagines Charles would be if he had maybe been roughed it a few times in his life like Raven. The other boy who is obviously a worker by the calluses and rope burns on his hands is dozing despite his attempts at being alert.

The girl, the African-American one who doesn't speak but _watches _is more like how he imagined the children to be like.

It's strange, but not unheard of, in his first couple stays at camps he would see young ones sheltered by their siblings or friends or even just kind strangers. Unfortunately, that precious innocence doesn't come without a price, and he's seen people crumble when the only bright thing in their life is forced to leave.

He wonders what burdens Scott and the girl have taken on in order to protect their younger companions.

It's not a pleasant thought and Erik swears to himself to take a _special _interest in those two. For no other reason than the fact he can see little shadows of himself in them.


	6. oh don't you put me on the backburner

Alex lays on one of the newly changed beds, it was starting to darken outside, the sun setting pleasantly on the grassy yard.

Closing his eyes he can't help but feel a curl of hope.

_Would Scott be one of those five children?_

Sighing Alex sits up, he doesn't know why he keeps hoping for Scott to be like him. Why can't he just want Scott to be normal? To have recovered from his head injury and be normal with a family who loves him like a son?

It would be so good for him but, Alex can't help but wish his life to be as hard as his had been, to need him as much as Alex feels like he needs him. For them to be okay _together._

Watching the large, winding driveway he sees a car's silhouette grow in the distance.

Sitting up abruptly like puppet whose strings have been pulled, he shouts, "They're here!"

* * *

They meet outside. Raven is holding slightly burnt brownies and Sean is trying to keep a grip on the toys he dug up and even some shiny new ones he bought. They're all excited, because these kids will be one the first in a new generation of mutants - of _students._

Charles and Erik get out and open the doors to the Volkswagen like their chauffeurs.

Kids fall out like marbles from a bag. They have grime on their cheeks and tangles in their hair. The two youngest, a girl and a stout boy run out first, one following the other. Another boy with red glasses, somewhere in his early teenage years, if not late pre-pubescent, says something and they fall in behind him. Two older children, an angelic looking older boy and a girl with white hair that shines like lightning, surround them like how mothers crowd children in the face of suspicious characters. Another boy who looks like he's about to follow the younger's examples of running around stands near the boy with glasses, looking to him for directions.

Raven looks seconds away from squealing and is almost buzzing in place.

The boy with the red glasses, turns his head to Charles and Erik as a man with hair that falls in organised waves steps out too. He wears sunglasses and has stubble, a hat on top his head completes the look of a hustler better found in a bar.

Alex looks over the group, his eyes falling back to the supposed leader, the boy with the brown hair and glasses.

He looks achingly familiar and when Charles point at Alex, a blindingly happy look on his face, he just _knows._

"Scott!"

* * *

Scott looks at the congregation of people standing in front of the mansion. Everything looks so perfect but he know people like this, like _him _and _Ororo_ and _Bobby_. They're dangerous and powerful and will use that to their advantage if possible.

Scott's not just talking about mutants.

They all tumble out when the doors open, Kitty and Piotr immediately starting a restless game of chase. Scott ends it, if things are as good as promised then this benediction will allow for plenty of tag and chase.

Right now, even though everyone's safe and no one is attacking, Scott can't help but think about how he could take down the people in front of him. What they can do. They're all here for a reason afterall.

Looking to Charles, the soft-man, desperation begins to claw at his throat.

"A-alex?" he says, tripping over his words in his desperation. The man with flushed cheeks and blue eyes points and whispers, "Over there."

Alex has broad shoulders not quite like dad but his _looks_ - he looks like what Scott remembers of Katherine Summers.

Blonde hair and her face shape, the nose is more masculine _but -_

"Scott!" he screams.

Scott wants to run forward but he's stuck, he stumbles back a bit, Ororo's hand finds his shoulder.

He turns to look at her, shock and surprise wrecking his face.

"Is it him?" she asks.

He nods and the man is standing in front of him, hands taking Ororo's place as she pushes him forward.

Alex embraces him, holds him close and Scott can feel him shake. The hug constricts his ribs and makes it hard to breath but it's not like he could anyway.

"Alex." he says.

Alex is trembling and Scott feels something wet on his shoulder.

Scott feels his own tears build up, pressing hard against his eyes and his throat tightens. Alex releases him and Scott looks up at the familiar face.

They don't talk and Scott coughs, he doesn't want to break down like this man - _his brother - _in front of him. Steeling himself, he turns.

He has people he needs to take care of.

They haven't eaten since early afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. They're looking horribly thin and dirty compared to the professor and the his people.

He looks up at the professor. "Sir, do you have anything to eat? Or a place we can wash?" His voice strains with emotion and forced manners but he has no time for such a thing as exhaustion or family until he can get his scrappy charges in soft sheets.

Then he'll deal with the man looking lost and sad behind him.

Charles looks confused and Erik sighs.

"Yes, of course," the man Scott almost flinches at when he approaches, "come with me."

* * *

They're seated at a long table, the seats more filled than they've ever been.

Kitty stuffs her face with the warm bread and soup while Piotr picks his apart. Ororo takes measured bites while Bobby follows Kitty's example. Warren takes bites but his main concern is the others, an example set by Scott as he makes sure Kitty and Piotr's plates get wiped clean.

Raven's brownies lay as a centerpiece and on the opposite side of the table Charles sits with Alex and Hank.

Gambit had grabbed some bread and a beer and went for a 'walk' with Erik.

Charles smile is strained, he watches as Alex sits like pointer dog, tense and almost leering at Scott. Hank is examining them, looking over for injuries.

The telepath sighs. This wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
